1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for mounting sheets of prefabricated plasterboard or drywall to the frame of a wall or partition during construction, modification, or rehabilitation of a building. The bracket is nailed or otherwise fastened to wall or partition studs in locations requiring but lacking nailing surfaces for fastening drywall sheets to the studs. Installation of several brackets thus provides a surface for supporting drywall fasteners which previously could not be employed for lack of a nailing surface or the like. Drywall is then fastened in place by screwing drywall screws through the drywall and into the bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In construction or rehabilitation of a building, it is common practice to erect an open wooden frame, which frame is then finished by erection of a finishing surface. Prefabricated panels provide convenient and economical components for covering large wall areas with relatively minimal expense in time and material. In much residential and commercial construction today, plasterboard has gained favor as a desirable construction material for finishing interior walls and partitions.
Since framing occurs prior to finishing, the finishing trade is dependent upon framing carpenters to anticipate the needs of drywall installers. However, although framing carpenters are generally well aware of this dependency, for many reasons, framing is occasionally inadequate for installation of surface paneling. An inexperienced or hurried carpenter may fail to recognize or make the effort to provide sufficient wooden studs for nailing or screwing paneling to the wooden frame. Other trades may have modified a frame for their particular purpose, and failed to accommodate drywall installers. A homeowner performing his or her own work may lack necessary experience to recognize or anticipate the need for nailing surface. Regardless of the cause, drywall installers regularly are faced with the necessity of adding to available nailing surface.
A typical response by drywall installers to this need, in those instances when it arises in the course of construction, is to nail an auxiliary piece of lumber to the unfinished frame. However, this is not always easily performed. In many instances, the drywall installer lacks sufficient space to swing a hammer effectively, and the auxiliary lumber cannot be effectively fastened to the frame. Even where adequate auxiliary support members can be installed onto existing framing, this work may prove quite time consuming, difficult, and tiring.
The prior art has suggested many clips, brackets, and other hardware for enabling attachment to and joining of diverse construction elements. An L-shaped, perforated joining element is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,961, issued to Bob G. Frazier on Apr. 7, 1964. This element lacks a reinforcing flange and tabs projecting from the two principal panels forming the ell, as are found in the present invention. Frazier's device also lacks a foraminous surface promoting penetration by a fastener, as provided in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,043, issued to Charles M. Thomson on Dec. 4, 1928, describes a wall attachment device which is in alternative embodiments L- or Z-shaped. This device lacks the reinforcing flange and preformed fastener apertures of the present invention. It also lacks a foraminous surface, different from that having preformed apertures, for promoting penetration of fasteners.
A generally L-shaped fastener is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,018, issued to Homer C. Davis on Dec. 6, 1949. This device lacks the reinforcing flange and foraminous surface of the present invention. It also lacks the tab of the present invention, which, if added to Davis's device would prevent Davis's device from occupying a corner, as intended by Davis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,068, issued to Julian Andruskiewicz on Jun. 26, 1973, describes a wallboard staple having a principal panel from which depend a second panel and two pointed piercing members. By contrast, the present invention has members projecting at an angle to the principal panel from both sides, rather than from just one side, as seen in the device of Andruskiewicz. Also, the device of Andruskiewicz lacks a foraminous surface for promoting penetration by fasteners.
A stud particularly intended for supporting plasterboard is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,541, issued to James C. Gooding on Dec. 7, 1926. However, the stud has generally complicated construction incorporating a metal shell providing at least three sides of a quadrilaterally bounded column. By contrast, the present invention has two perpendicular principal panels. Dimensionally minor projections from the two principal panels of the present invention are different from the three sided metal shell of Gooding.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.